Fox Lust, Windy Love
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: What do you get when a new girl joins the team, Kurama goes into heat, and Jin falls in love? You get this story! Second story ever and I'm still appologizing about the way I stopped the first one! Finished! Please read and rate!
1. Chapter 1

1"Boys, meet your new teammate, Yue!" Koenma declared, pressing a button on his intercom.

Yue walked in, stormy blue and white hair in a short cut that fell around the ears gracefully. Yue wore a black tank top with 'ROXY' written on the front in silver studs, black pants with a red plaid skirt over top, and black sneakers.

Kurama said, "Koenma... this is all good and well..."

"But that's a girl," Kuwabara finished.

Yue looked at him with her golden eyes and smirked. "Well obviously. When's the last time you saw a guy wear a skirt?"

"Hiei wears a dress," Kuwabara said, then ran for his life as the koorime attacked Kuwabara for his stupidity.

Kurama resumed to tell Koenma what he was going to say. "But I will be going into heat very soon. When Yoko comes out, I won't be able to stop him. I know that we have manacles that he can't break but will it be wise to have a girl around? You know the rumors- when Yoko went into heat, he would be able to get to the only female in a huge room filled with men. And he would mate with her anywhere."

"Since you are so concerned, Jin can stay with you too. He's been wanting to see Ningenkai anyway. And if something happens, he'll be able to fly her to safety while the others restrain him," Koenma said, pushing another button on his intercom.

A few minutes later, a gloomy looking Jin walked in– wearing a shirt and tie with his poofy white pants. "Wee leader, ah cannot keep wearin' these uncomfortable clothes. Why can't ah jus' wear me old ones?"

"Good news for you, Jinny-boy! Baby Face says you get to come with us to protect this chick, Yue, who is our newest member from Yoko!" Yusuke laughed, thinking it funny that the usually hyper wind master was wearing a tie.

In response to what Yusuke said, Jin flew into the air and ripped off the shirt in happiness but he had a hard time with the tie. Tearing at it, he just couldn't get it off.

"Get down her..." Yue sighed.

The wind demon did as he was told and watched her undo the evil tie calmly and quite easily.

"Th' lass conquered th' cloth snake!" Jin declared in amazement.

Everyone laughed then Koenma gave them directions to the house they would be sharing– walk through the portal and turn to the right.

They all did as they were told and soon found themselves in a decent, three bedroom white house in the middle of a gorgeous forest. Since there was only three bedrooms, the gang split up as follows-Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, and Yue and Jin.

Unfortunately, there was only one bed in each room. The bit of info didn't really bother Hiei, seeing as he slept in a tree and as soon as they got there, Kurama went into heat and jumped Yue. Nothing much happened except Yue's shirt was slashed, exposing her B-cup chest to everyone.

So currently, Kurama is cuffed to his bed with those special manacles and acting kind of like the possessed girl from The Exorcist. Meanwhile, Yue changed her shirt into a black happy bunny shirt that said "I love you all- now die."

She was downstairs, drawing in her new sketchbook. Everyone except Kurama was outside training. Putting the final touches on her drawing of all the guys, she looked at the clock- lunch time.

Yue went into the kitchen and started to cook nirotama. When she was done, she put up five fingers and put them down slowly. And the final finger, Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara raced in, followed by a 'hn'ing Hiei, and they ate everything, accidently leaving none for Hiei.

"We're sorry, Hiei! It was jus' so good!" Jin shouted, trying to avoid the koorime's tempermentalism.

Just as Hiei drew his sword, a plate of food was thrust under his nose. "I made three plates ahead of time just in case. Glad you liked it, Jin," Yue said, grabbing another plate and heading to Kurama's room to feed him, Jin following closely.

Opening the door a bit, she knocked and the wind demon called out, "Kurama, we 'ave food!"

"I smell Yue..." a deep voice mumbled, breathing roughly as though he were going insane.

She said, walking inside with the food, "yeah... I'm here. You must be Yoko. It's nice to meet you. But you should eat."

"How about I EAT you? This time always burns me from the inside and I need something feminine to quench my thirst," Yoko replied, his golden eyes glazed with fiery lust.

She laughed wryly. "Well... you'll just have to deal with nirotama. Sorry."

He ate the food but only to keep her with him. When she was done, she stood up and said, "I have to go: the others are waiting for Jin to train some more. When you get better, I'll train with you and the others. Goodbye for now." And she walked out with Jin behind her.

They went downstairs and Jin, giving her a peck on the cheek, went out to begin training again. Yue, blushing softly, went back to her drawing and started sketching Yoko.

Meanwhile, the tenacious fox began to scheme ways of getting with the new girl. Once a plan formed in his mind, he used his tail to knock over a lame, causing Yue to run into his room to see if he hurt himself.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. My heat's passed," Yoko said as calmly as he could, praying she would buy it.

She looked suprised. "Really? Hm... I thought it would have lasted a lot longer. But since it's over with, I'll take off the manacles."

Yue grabbed the key and undid one of them. Reaching for the other, she was suddenly knocked unconscious by Yoko. Unlocking the other three cuffs, he took off her clothes and got to work.

A few hours later, she woke up with a killer headache. "Ugh... what-what happened...?" she mumbled, sitting up.

She felt a cool breeze lick softly across her body. "Wha...?" she asked, looking down.

Naked! Yue was NAKED! And beside her lay a very sweaty, very tired, very NAKED Yoko! She choked back a scream and spotted her clothes. Grabbing them and slipping them on, she ran out of there and into her room very sorely. (Hint, hint...)

Then she took some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, deciding to shower. As soon as the water touched her body, the shock of it all left and she began to scrub fiercely at her body, desperate to cleanse the imaginary filth from herself. Tears sprung to her eyes and ran down her face but she couldn't tell if they were real tears or the warm water that fell from the shower head above.

When washing her private spot, Yue gasped in pain. The flesh had been rubbed raw and streaks of blood from her barrier being torn stained her inner thighs a bit.

'That's that then... I've been taken... nothing I can do about it now. I've... been raped... by someone who just lied to me... and did it out of lust..' she thought to herself.

The tears began to flow more rapidly. "Oh God..." she murmured, falling to the floor of the bathtub and putting her head on her knees.

'Okay... um, pregnancy test! I need to get one of those and birth control pills!' she thought, standing up and shutting off the water.

Dressing in baggy boys' jeans and a hoodie, she grabbed some cash and was off to the drug store.


	2. Confessions and Good News!

1Meanwhile, the guys came inside for a break but when they called for Yue, not a sound was heard. They all ran into Kurama's room to find him uncuffed, clothes off, and passed out. But instead of Youko Kurama, they found the sensible red head.

"Kurama! Where is she?" Kuwabara shouted, waking him up.

He murmured, "I dunno... where am I?"

"In the house. You went into heat when we got here," Hiei replied.

Yusuke asked how long the heat was supposed to last. "Three or four days," Kurama replied.

"Bu' it's on'y been abou' one day!" Jin exclaimed.

"Then I must have found relief..."

"Ye mean... Yue?"

"I don't know... I can't remember and Youko's not telling me anything."

Suddenly, the front door opened and shut quietly, the footsteps of Yue going all the way into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her.

"Ah guess tha' says it all. Kurama, ge' dressed, ah'll talk t' th' lass," Jin said, floating away.

Kurama folded his hands prayed that Youko didn't do anything wrong.

Out in the hall, the wind master was having difficulties on how to approach the subject. 'Okay... 'Allo, lass. Grea' day t'day. Ye didn' 'appen t' go into Kurama's room, undo th' manacles, and ge' yerself raped, did ye? NO! Tha's all wrong! If ah said tha', ah'd ge' a smackin' fer sure!' he thought, not even knowing that he was knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" she shouted.

Several crashes and bams were made after that, followed by an "OW!" Finally, the door was opened and Yue stepped out. "Sorry about that... hope you didn't wait too long..."

"Um... is somethin' wrong? We foun' Kurama free an' got worried."

"I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," she replied, smiling.

Jin's face suddenly dropped. 'Such a sa' smile...' he thought, hugging her abruptly. He buried his face into her shoulder. 'Ah'm sorry ah couldn' protect ye, lass!'

"Jin...? Wh-what's wrong?" Yue asked, eyes wide.

He muttered, not letting her go, "'E got ye. Ah failed me mission... ah'm so sorry..."

"Listen, it's okay. I got... some stuff that should help this. Besides, Youko told me that the heat had passed so I started to take off the cuffs and got knocked out. When I woke up, I only felt a little sore... this has nothing to do with your 'failure.' I'm fine."

"Bu' yer sa'!"

"Only because it wasn't from love. I don't love Youko. That's the only reason."

Jin looked at her with water eyes.

Suddenly, Yue felt his hot lips pressed gently on hers, his sensuous tongue gliding over her lips.

Releasing her lips but still holding onto her, he asked, "Wha' if ah was t' tell ye tha' ah've fallen for ye?"

"I'd have to say that the same goes for me..." she whispered, smiling softly.

Jin giggled quietly. "Tha's th' smile ah was waitin' for!"

Yue wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer, lips mere centimeters apart. She could taste his cinnamon breath mixing with her spermint.

BEEP, BEEP! She looked at her watch. "Damn timing..." she muttered, stepping out of his arms and into the bathroom.

Jin followed as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a weird looking stick. Standing up, she looked at the color. He put his head on her shoulder and stared at it curiously.

"It's red..." Jin said, confused as to why she was looking at it.

She smiled and threw it away. "It means I'm not pregnant..."

"Really? Ye can tell tha' by lookin' a' a stick!"

Yue laughed, "It's a pregnancy test. Red means not pregnant and blue means pregnant."

"Strange! So tha's wha' ye got when ye went out?"

"That and birth control pills," she admitted, turning red and away from him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and said, putting his face into her bluish hair, "Aw, c'mon... wha's th' matter? Yer not pregnant. Why're ye not lookin' a' me?"

"It's just kinda... embarrassing. Admitting to someone you like... that you were raped by someone they know. But I don't hold Kurama responsible. He was in heat and would have controlled himself if he wasn't Youko."

"Don' be embarrassed! B'sides, ah love ye no matter wha'!"

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Jin and Yue turn to see Yusuke falling over, laughing.

Jin hissed, "Don' worry, Yusuke. Someday, if Keiko ge's brain dead, ye'll 'ave somone too."

A heavy stillness shrouded the area as Yusuke sulked away, Jin and Yue following hand-in-hand.

They all go into the livin groom to find the others gathered there as if a meeting was about to begin. "Hey, Urameshi, why do you look so down?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Jin slammed me after I made fun of him and Yue..."

Kurama declared, "That was not the plan, Yusuke! You were supposed to spy on them to find out if... it happened!"

"It did... th' lass got a weird stick test t' see if she was pregnant an' she got pills too," Jin said, eyes wide in child-like disbelief. (I know it needs more time but this is my story:P)

She went bright red, covering her face with her hands to shield her eyes from them. "Aw, it's okay. Jus' forget about it!" he declared, hugging her yet again, making her go even redder.

"Bu' Kurama... yer not allowed near 'her without me, got it?" Jin said, glaring slightly. Possessively.

He looked at the wind master n shock. "Huh? Jin... my heat is definitely over. For foxes, the heat either lasts for a few days or until we have our way with a female. Since Yue and I... well, you know... I've changed back and am no longer a threat to her."

"Don' care. Ah failed las' time t' protect Yue. Ah won' again. Ah love 'er an' nothin's going' t' change tha'," Jin said, hugging her even closer to him.

Kurama got angry then and said, "I understand that but what if she doesn't return your feelings?"

"But I do."

Everyone except Jin, who was still snuggling with Yue, turned to face her as she continued, "I love him as well. No one's going to change that, but I feared at first that he wouldn't love me back, that Youko would divide us. But he didn't and Jin and I are together."

"I-I didn't know..." Kurama mumbled. At that moment, he felt like the lowest piece of filth to ever grace the planet.

She got out of Jin's arms and walked over to the fox. Placing a hand on his lower chin, she brought his eyes to meet hers. "I blame you not so do not feel sad. Youko was merely a trial from me and Jin. It was a challenge from a higher place to see just how much we loved each other..."

Yue then turned back to Jin. "We won..."

Walking back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Jin, suprised and sweetly dazed, placed his right hand on her lower back while his left went into her thick short mane, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room!" Kuwabara shouted.

They broke off the kiss and stared at him, giving him the evil eye.


	3. Drunken Insanity Irish enhanced

Yusuke smirked. "Or we can go to a club for supper and get drunk as Hell!"

"I vote clubbing!" Yue declared, raising one hand from Jin's shoulder.

Jin grabbed it and kissed her palm. "Wha' is clubbin'?" he asked.

She smiled, replying, "It's when you go to a place where there's a bunch of people dancing, drinking, or eating."

"Ah vote fo' clubbin', too! It soun's fun!"

Kurama agreed. "It's four to two. No matter what you choose, Hiei, Kuwabara, we're going."

"I don't have to go anywhere!" Hiei objected.

Yue smirked. "Bet'cha can't beat me in a drinking contest, Hiei**-chan**…" she challenged.

He bristled up at the suffix that she added to his name. "You're on! No baka on'na is going to out-drink me!"

They got dressed in clubbing clothes which Yue had to help Jin while still staying within his boundaries of comfort. (meaning no collars!) Then they all headed toward Club 3-strikes.

Two hours later, Hiei and Yue were still at it after 23 tequilas, 15 beers, 10 whiskeys, 8 rums, and 5 moonshines each. (I realize that no human can possibly have that much to drink, but hey, my story, my torture- I mean, rules! Yeah that's it…)

"Damn… ye can really hol' ye liquor!" Jin declared, quite impressed.

She grinned, saying, "Yup! Winner at all the parties I've gone to for three years in a row!"

Everyone could see that the alcohol was beginning to take its affect on her and Hiei was starting to feel a bit sick, his face turning green. But they refused to give up.

In the end, Yue won but only because when Hiei fled to the trash can for obvious reasons, she finished his drink.

"I win!" she declared, pumping her fist in the air and upper-cutting Yusuke, who was drunk but not so much as Yue or Hiei. He flew through the air and crashed onto the stage of the band.

Yue stared at his fallen form before giggling, "Oopsy!"

Jin moved closer to her and caught her in an embrace as she started to fall. "Per'aps we should dance for one song an' then go 'home…" he laughed.

She smiled and hugged him to her closely. "'Kay!"

"Ye act like me when yer drunk, lass!" he announced, laughing harder while hugging her back.

She laughed back. "Ah'm not drunk! Ah'm 'appy!" she shouted in an almost flawless Irish accent.

He just laughed harder. "Ye ev'n soun' like me!"

So they went onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. And they danced closely. Ever so closely…

By the end of the song, the two had stopped moving and started making out feverishly, hands gripping each other's shoulders tightly, nails clawing at their shirts. But Yusuke, who began to sober up after being hit, and Kurama, who didn't drink any alcohol, ripped them apart and dragged the two outside by their shirts. It was time to go home.

Just to tell you all, I've never been drunk, clubbing, or anything! 


	4. Kurama's mind

1At home, everyone was way too drunk to fall asleep, except Kurama, so they all played cards. Kurama went to his and Hiei's room and laid down on the bed. Every ounce of his being was bent on going to sleep, but he found himself unable to.

When Kurama shut his eyes, images of Yue flashed through his mind. And the one where she and Jin were making out created a pain in his chest that could compare to a heart attack.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this when I see her like that? Why is she plaguing my thoughts?' Kurama asked himself.

'You're supposed to be the smart on... and you can't even figure this simple equation out!' a deep voice said inside his head.

'Yoko...'

'Yes, yes... we all know who I am! But this is about your incompetence in this game!'

'Game? You mean... with Yue?'

'...you still have no earthly idea what I'm talking about, do you?'

'No.'

'Alright, I'll spell it out for you. T+Px, where 'T' is the thoughts of Yue and 'P' is the pain in your heart every time you see her kissing that wind demon. Solve for 'x'!' Yoko exclaimed.

Kurama thought about it for a minute. 'X equals love?'

'Bingo! You've fallen for the girl we screwed!'

'WE!' Kurama thought angrily.

'It may have been my form but it was still your body!' Yoko shot back.

Kurama sighed. 'But she loves Jin...'

'Not when we get through with her...' Yoko chuckled mischievously.

'What are you planning?'

'Nothing! So anyway... have you even checked out her body?'

'No, not really. Why do you ask?'

'Girl's got a tight ass and tits made by Kami's good hands!'

'You would know...' Kurama thought bitterly.

'And you want to!' Yoko replied giggling. 'I may have been in heat but no details go unnoticed by this kitsune!'

'I'm going to sleep...'

'Fine, night!' Yoko said huffly.

At last, Kurama was able to sleep, thoughts of Yue still dancing in his mind and not one of Jin.


	5. Truth or Dare Drunken Fun!

1During Kurama's mental outburst, the gang couldn't find the cards to play their desired game of poker. Which was probably a good thing seeing as they were all so tipsy, even Hiei had agreed to play strip poker (Hiei fans: we will get you, Kitsune Slave! sharpens various weapons and a pair of stiletto heels KS: aw, quiet, the lot o' ya!). So instead, they decided to play Truth or Dare. (Hiei fans: O.O' puts away instruments of torture)

"Ah'll go firs'!" Jin proclaimed with Yue sitting in his lap. "Yusuke, truth o' dare?"

Yusuke smirked devilishly. (Yusuke fans: swoon) "Dare!"

After thinking for a bit, Jin says, "Ah dare ye t' go nex' do'r an' borrow th' ol' lady's bra!"

Yusuke puffed up his chest and walked out the front door.

Five minutes later, he came back with a red hand print adorning his face. "She wouldn't let me and told me to get some help..."

After another five minutes of everyone, including Hiei, trying to stop laughing, it was Yusuke's turn. "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he shouted, burping up liquor.

"Dare ya ta... get a make over by Yue and wear Hiei's clothes!"

Hiei tried to death glare but found that he was unable to. (Hiei fans: No! Our beloved can't do what he does best! KS: He can still fight! Hiei fans: It's not the same:'( )

But alas, it was in vain because in the blink of an eye, Kuwabara and Yue were out of the room and a door slammed shut. The entire make over only took an hour but within that time limit, various screams and seemingly violent noises came from the room.

She finally exited, leading a Kuwabara,... whom looked like a tall, orange-haired version of Hiei in really short and small black clothes.

Everyone stared at Kuwabara in shock. None could move, not that they wouldn't fall if they stood up. They all, thought they'd sobered up some, were still pretty drunk. It was by sheer miracle that Yue could walk, let alone stand!

Finally, Yusuke said, "Well... this is just disturbing. Kuwabara, never spike your hair..." The others agreed.

"It was your dare, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, sitting down.

RIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP

(We all know what happened...--')

Let's just say, for those of you who couldn't guess, Kuwabara ran for his life, showing everyone his briefs which he personalized by drawing pictures of Yukina on them in sharpies.

"You sick bastard! Tear my clothes then show us that! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hiei shouted in rage and utter disgust, attacking him with his trusty katana.

Jin watched in wonder before saying, "Per'aps we should ge' t' bed..."

Yue nodded then grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room.

"Don't have too much fun!" Yusuke shouted after them, winking suggestively.


	6. Time for bed spice and mint colide

1Everyone! ATTENTION! I just want you all to know that I've never been on a date so... leave me alone if these 'rules of dating' completely suck! It's just to make Hiei even more embarrassed than usual... (evil snickering)

Hiei and Zukume walked around the park, looking at all the fireflies lighting the way to a beautiful cherry blossom tree. As the petals flew gently in the breeze around them, they sat on the ground and stared up at the stars and moon above.

The koorime, nervous as the entire time he'd been with her, kept sneaking glances at her face, paled by the moonlight, lips seemingly darkened by the same radiant glow. He then noticed that she was staring at him. Turning away from her, he knew he'd been caught.

Zukume giggled at his shyness and placed her head softly on his shoulder. She could feel his body heat increase.

'He's blushing!' she thought, lifting her head.

This caused Hiei to look over at her.

'God, she's pretty...' he thought as he leaned toward her.

She thought, 'He's going to kiss me!' Then she began to lean in, too.

BOOM! Suddenly, a forty foot demon appeared, roaring and making a racket.

"Hn. Zukume, go and hide. And don't look until I tell you to," Hiei ordered, pulling out his katana.

Zukume did as she was told, but she could n't shake the feelings of extreme power. She felt two sources but in a matter of seconds, there was only one.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping alertly and facing the owner. It was Hiei!

"Oh thanks go!" Zukume quietly burst out. "But where is–?" She saw the carcass of the once living monstrosity. "How did–! You're the other power signature! Did it hurt you!" she asked, looking him over for wounds.

Hiei shook his head and replied, "I'd better get you home." He started walking away.

"Hiei...?" Zukume whispered.

When the koorime turned around, he found her kissing him softly on lips, her hand on his cheek.

Stunned, Hiei couldn't move. He was sweetly paralyzed and loving every minute of it.

Finally, he put his right hand on her waist, caressing it softly as though he were afraid to bruise her tender flesh. This allowed him to slowly deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes to increased his enjoyment of the dangerously intense emotions coursing through his veins, through his very being.

'Damn, she tastes good!' Hiei thought, backing her into the tree they had been under.

He wanted to go so much farther but alas, he'd run out of breath! So he released her, both of them breathing extremely hard due to the lack of air.

"I am a demon," he admitted, looking away from her.


	7. Confessions and Confusions

The bright sun rose, sending its rays of light through the window and into the faces of Yue and Jin. But neither awoke. Instead, as he buried his face into the back of her neck, she latched a pillow on top of her head.

"Hey, love birds! Get up!"

Both shot up to glare at Yusuke for waking them up but a look of dumbfounded-ness took hold as the spirit detective put up his own glare against Yue.

"What's-" she started in surprise.

"Up, Urameshi?" the wind master finished.

Yusuke, still glaring, replied, "Yue. You aren't who you said you are."

"Hm? Wha's he talkin' about?" Jin asked, looking at the girl he was holding in his arms. But she didn't replied nor did she look at him. Instead, while staring at Yusuke, a strained look had fallen upon her face and her eyes flared with anger.

Yue growled, "How did you find out?"

"Koenma took a look at your file. The FAKE file. I suggest you tell me your real name," Yusuke replied, charging up his spirit gun.

Jin asked confused, "Yue? Wha's goin' on? Fake file?"

"My name's not Yue. It's Sang."

"Wha'? Why'd ye lie, Yu—ah mean, Sang?"

She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Jin… I really do love you. But I had to hide my past from everyone."

"Koenma, her name's Sang," Yusuke said to a small compact communicator.

Koenma shouted, "Sang!" His face went almost white and eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Kill her!"

"Why, wee leader?" Jin asked, moving her closer to him.

"She destroyed the last world she was in. That monster doesn't deserve to live!"

Sang lowered her gaze. "I couldn't control my powers… and they took hold."

"Why should we believe you!" Yusuke declared angrily.

She quickly removed herself from Jin's grasp. Standing up, she shouted, "If you don't believe me, then shoot me! If you truly think that I would kill my parents and friends, then shoot my ass and kill me!"

Sana then fell to the ground on her hands and Knees, face pointed to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Just kill me…' she thought.


	8. Acceptance

Before Yusuke could shoot his energy at Sana, Jin got in the way. "Sana, wha' exactly is yer power?" he asked.

"I-I control plant life…" she replied, not looking up.

He asked, "How exactly do plants kill people?"

"Poison them, squeeze them to death, grow beneath them really fast so they can pin people like butterflies--."

"An' yours?"

"…squeezed them…"

"Do ye think it's yer fault?"

"I should have been in control. One day a bunch of kids… they were only teasing… but I let it get to me… I accidentally came loose."

"Well… ah don't think so."

This very statement surprised Sana to no end. She looked up to find Jin kneeled beside her and smiling from ear to ear. "Huh! B-but I lied to you all and kept my identity and powers secret!" she protested.

He shrugged then replied, "So? We know th' truth now. It doesn't matter anymore!"

Sana's jaw fell when she finally registered that he was hugging her. Ever so slowly, she shared the embrace while crying into his shoulder due to his acceptance.

"Come now, lass! We promised each other we weren' gonna let Kurama win!" Jin declared, looking at her kindly before wiping away her crystal-like tears.

She looked into his sparkling sapphire eyes then smiled. At that moment, they both knew that they were really in love and that their relationship wasn't just some fling. The difference was in how they acted. Anyone could say the three life-changing words, but if Sana and Jin weren't in love, he would have simply let her die.

Jin didn't believe in keeping secrets. But he made an exception for Hiei due to obvious and painful reasons. But the other exception was Sana for obvious and more painful reasons.

'If she were t' die… then ah would go too,' Jin thought, pulling her into a cosmos-rearranging, breath-taking, time-stopping, electrifying kiss.

'Kurama has failed… but th' worst is yet t' come.


	9. Damn Kurama!

The morning started out uneventful. Well, if you count Kurama walking into Jin and Sana's room, making a huge fuss after he turned into Yoko about them sharing a bed, and Yoko finding out about her real identity and past as uneventful. But suprise, suprise! That didn't matter to Yoko or Kurama. 'So long as that's her real attitude and those tits are as real as they felt, it doesn't matter what her name is!' he thought, wanting at that very second to take Sana to his room, pin her to the bed under his painfully throbbing body and doing many x-rated, and possibly illegal, things to her.

He continued, 'But for THAT to happen... I'll have to get rid of HIM...'

HIM... was Jin. His friend, teammate... and now, rival. The threat of what he would do to him mattered little but it was there. And that in itself was an annoyance to Yoko. But he had no doubts.

'Soon... just wait a bit longer... you will be my mate,' Yoko thought.

After having the fox demon yell then stare blankly at her for about ten minutes, Sana had had ENOUGH.

"Get your eyes back in your head!" she shouted, shoving him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

Sighing, she went into the closet and changed into some different clothes. She'd neglected to close the door so as Jin changed into his normal attire, he watched her dress, taking in parts of her body which made themselves known. He then turned just in the nick of time as she left the closet, wearing a white muscle shirt that had a yin-yang on the from and the saying 'Still evil... all is in perfect balance' with black pants.

She grabbed a brush on the table and brushed her hair moodily. Jin, wanting for her to not go bald, walked behind her, took the assassin of her feathery hair and began to brush it softly.

"Ye must not be so rough... attackin' yer body will on'y cause more pain for yerself. An' tha' is ne'er a good thin'," he whispered into her ear as he put the brush down and ran his fingers through her hair.

It felt magical. His touch was that of a sweet summer's breeze, cool and scented with strawberries. A sigh sifted through her lips as she leaned into his chest. Her eyes shut in ecstasy and her hands grabbed his, which had made their way to her shoulders, massaging them tenderly.

Sana said gently, "I'm sorry. It's just... no matter what he might say, I know he's planning something. He's going to try to make me fall for him... he won't win but he's still gonna try! He's an idiot!"

"Aye... tha' he is," Jin replied, kissing her neck softly.


	10. Uh oh

Chapter 10 – Uh oh…

I own Sana only, so I'm sorry I'm late with the disclaimer. But I wish I owned Jin, Kurama, and Hiei… so I can make them my sex slaves… evil snickers and fantasies anyway…

The moment, magical as it was, ended thanks to a loud knock on the front door followed by Kuwabara shouting an "I'll get it!!" Jin immediately let her go. "I will be righ' back…" And he disappeared into the bathroom connected to their room, shutting the door behind him.

Smiling to herself, Sana wrote down the morning's events down in her diary, humming softly. Obviously, aside from the fox's interruptions, it was a great morning!

"Hey, Sana! Ya gotta visitor!" the idiot, a.k.a. Kuwabara, shouted for the whole house and half the human world to hear.

She rolled her eyes before telling Jin, who was still in the bathroom, that she'd be back. Then she walked into the living room to find a man about the age of 40 sitting very patiently on the sofa. He had black hair with grey streaks, cold silver eyes, and tan skin. His fit body was covered in a form-fitting, pin-striped black suit with shiny black leather shoes. When he finally noticed she was there, he smirked evily. "Well… Sana. How nice to see you again. I trust you've been well?"

"What are you doing here, Mr. Saome? I told you…" she growled menacingly.

His smirk grew as he replied, "You know… Zeichi has been waiting for you for quite some time."

"I told you… I'll never--!"

"You have no choice! Don't forget girl- it was arranged before your birth!"

"I am a spirit detective! And I love someone else! You can't make me!!"

"No matter. You'll quite that 'job' and learn to love my son. I mean, it's not like you've had sex."

This caused her breath to catch in her throat. She didn't know what to say even if she could speak."

"You haven't had sex… right?" he asked, frigid eyes narrowing.

Sana's eyes lowered to the ground as she whispered, "Not in so many words…"

"Let me reiterate my words for you- are you virgin?"

"…no."

"Pregnant?"

"No!" she said harshly, disgusted by the fact that anyone would think she would have Yoko's child.

"Then you will marry my son and no one but us will know what a little slut you are."

"It won't work out. I was taken unwillingly and I love someone else. You're son doesn't stand a chance."

"So you are in love with you're rapist?"

"No. My 'rapist' was in heat. I love another and Zeichi is a loser! I could never love him!"

SMACK!!

"You will not speak to me with such disrespect! You are to be my daughter-in-law and you will love Zeichi! Whether you are virgin or not matters little to him: he's not, just so you know! So…" Mr. Saome shouted angrily before calming down and continuing, "… be a good girl and don't get yourself pregnant. That means no sleeping around with the people who live here. I'll return in two days. Be packed and ready to go by then. I hope you have a good day… my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law." With that said, he stood up and left, giving her one final smirk goodbye.

Sana stood frozen, unable to move with a glare fixed on her face. A growl emitted from her being as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Sana…? Are ye okay?" Jin asked, slowly entering the room with the others at his heels.

She turned bright red from anger. "Goddammit! That stupid sunuvabitch!! He's giving me zip to work with… oh God! Fuck no… shit!!!" she screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong?!" Yusuke asked confused.

Sana looked at them all with a while look in her gold eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "He—I've only got-got two choices…"

"And? Just choose one," Hiei said as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kuwabara, having one of his not-so-often thoughts, asked, "Wait, just what are the choices?"

"Either I move away, quit being a spirit detective, change my name and hair, and get non-prescription, colored contacts…" she started.

Kurama interjected, "Pass! What's the next choice?"

"Or… I get pregnant… within the next two days…" Sana finished, finally collapsing onto her knees in despair.


	11. Rescue me!

Chapter 12- Rescue me!!!

Disclaimer… begs it to leave me alone but it just pokes me with a stick

Six months later, Sana sits on her bed, her white wedding dress laid out beside her. The pearls sew onto the waist and halfway down the skirt glinted back at her almost mocking her as she thought about her husband-to-be.

There was nothing sweet about him. Zeichi was an egotistical, overbearing, sex addict. The only thing that saved her from becoming his bed mate through the passing months was that she made Mr. Saome swear that his son wouldn't touch her in any way, shape or form until the honeymoon. Sighing, Sana looked toward the balcony window, praying that a certain wind demon would come to the wedding. All she needed was one final look at those cerulean blue eyes, to hear that cute Irish accent ask one more majorly embarrassing question that would make her blush and hide her face from viewing eyes. But she knew that that would never happen.

When Sana mentioned the invites to Jin and the others, it was automatically decided that they were NOT invited. 'It's not fair! All I wanted was my true love, my rapist, and my other friends to know that I'm okay- okay but completely unhappy. So long as they don't worry, that's all that matters… I need them! Now more than ever!!' she thought, walking out onto the very balcony she was sighing at.

Sana leaned against the railing, wondering if THIS could really be HER wedding day. Isn't that day supposed to be the happiest day of her life? And if so, shy was she feeling nothing but regret? The only explanation could be Jin.

"Sigh… I'd better get ready for the ceremony," Sana grumbled, walking back into her room and closing the door before changing into her beautiful white wedding dress.

Then she fixed her hair, make up, and veil. "It's time… I'm sorry, Jin," She said, leaving the room while preparing to walk down the aisle.

About a half hour later and half the aisle later, Sana walked slowly, refusing to look at anyone and/or smile. Mr. Saome was also frowning but not for the same reason. While he disapproved of her attitude, she was still thinking about the love she lost due to the Saome's. If she could pretend that Zeichi was Jin, she'd be grinning like the Cheshire cat and looking forward to tying the eternally bonding knot. And by 'eternally', it is meant that Mr. Saome had paid A LOT of money to make it an impossibility to get a divorce so from the moment Zeichi's lips touch hers, they are together until 'death do they part.'

'Just a few more steps…' she thought, moving even slower.

One step, two step… all of a sudden, a bright red blur swooped down and scooped up Sana. And with a gust of wind, the bride was gone, leaving a pissed off Mr. Saome and a horny Zeichi at the alter.


	12. Success!

Chapter 13- Success!!!

Disclaimer… I don't own Kur-ama… or J-J-Jin… o-or… Hi-Hi- can't go on, is crying too much

Miles away from 'the church of marriage Hell', Sana is in the arms of a majorly hyper Jin. "Hey, how'd ya get so fast?!" she shouted.

"Ah had sixteen gian' pixi stix, a twelve-pack o' mountain dew, and a five poun' bag o' sugar! Lemme tell ye, tha' stuff really packs a punch!" he yelled back, looking into her golden eyes.

Sana smiled while blushing and looked away. "GAH! Jin, go down! AIRPLANE!!"

The wind master evaded the steel bird just in time. "Sorry 'bout tha'! Jus' thinkin' how cute ye looked jus' then, actin' all shy an' stuff!" he apologized. Now it was his turn to blush.

She laughed for the first time in six months. "Tha's th' smile ah've been wantin' t' see!" he declared, smiling and laughing with her as he wiggled his ears in happiness.

"Jin… I'm so sorry. It's… when I left, I didn't want to hold you back. That bastard… Mr. Saome said I had to marry his son and I just… gave up. I couldn't see a way to stay with you then and I finally figured it out a few days ago. But…" Sana said, her smile fading from her face.

The wind master landed onto an island and put her down. "Th' day we foun' out 'bout yer marriage, ah had an immediate solution so ye wouldn' hafta marry 'im and ye could stay with me Bu' ah didn' know how t' put it in m'own words. Ah'm not like Yoko- ah can' just blurt out things an'… well, anyway, Sana, can ah ask ye somethin'?"

"Of course. Jin, it's because you're not like Yoko that I love you so much."

"An' it's because ah'm not like 'im tha'… Sana? Will ye be me mate? Will ye marry me??" Jin asked, kneeling on one knee and pulling out a little black box. "Urameshi told me tha' this is how humans do this ritual." He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

Sana gasped, tears springing to her eyes. Heart pounding in her throat, sobs caught in her voice box, she found herself unable to reply. So instead, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, nodding frantically as she bawled into his 'shirt'.

Jin, feeling her answer, wrapped his arms around her sob-racking body and placed his head on top of hers. "Thank ye… love."

That night, on the very island in which they landed, Jin and Sana made slow, passionate love (I would describe it but… I am so bad at that kind of thing! Sorry!! Maybe I'll do it on a separate thingy so those who don't want to read it don't have to…) and in the morning, Jin gave Sana a pregnancy test.

"How..?" she asked in embarrassed shock and confusion.

He rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Well… ah asked th' person who works a' th' drug store where they were located. I can' tell ye how many strange looks I got bu' anyway! Do th' test! Maybe ye'll ge' an A!"

"What?"

"Urameshi's always talkin' 'bout takin' tests an' really needin' an A on 'em."

"Wrong kinda test, Jin."

Sana did the test in front of him to show him. (What? They did some pretty kinky shit last night so he's not exactly unfamiliar with her body.)

"So? What's it say?" Jin asked, staring at the stick as though he was trying to decipher ancient Latin.

She began to cry into his bare, hairless chest. "Tha' bad?" he asked, hugging her.

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
